Control
by LiltLavender
Summary: Felix is a well known leader of Ealila's Patrol Guard, he had saved many lives, healed people, and even consoled them if needed. He was truly a caring man in the Ealila's. One day, he is suddenly kicked out from the dome, and now he has to find a way to survive in areas he has never explored. [Rated MA]
1. Prologue

"Felix!"

"Felix where are you?"

The blond turned around to see a brunette rushing towards him, eyes slightly wide. He held a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. When he could tell who the brunette was, he straightened up.

"Yes Marzia?" He replied, Marzia huffed when she stopped next to Felix. She pointed toward the dome, "T-The patrol that was just sent out wasn't fully checked." She explained quickly. Felix furrowed his brows and frowned slightly.

"They weren't? Then why were they sent?"

"I don't know, Felix, we just need to get them back. " Marzia sighed and put a hand on her forehead, sweat had beaded on the womans' head when she got there. Felix hummed and reached a hand up to press a button that connected to his earpiece. He waited as commands surfed through his head, wincing because of how loud they were. _They don't need to yell. . .christ._ Felix thought in dismay.

Finally, an opening appeared.

"Team 20013 get back to the dome now." He ordered simply, though it took longer than usual for them to respond. "Team 20013?" Marzia gave him a worried look. She mouthed 'are they ok?' and all Felix could do was shrug.

He flinched when there was pained panting, whimpering followed and screams of agony filled the background. "Mark? Mark what's going on?"

"Help us!" Mark screeched, a scream followed behind. Marzia could hear from Felix's earpiece and clicked in.

"What's going on, Mark? Where's Jack, Ken even." Marzia questioned, almost immediately a sob replied. Felix could recognize the pained screams from Jack. He shuddered, hoping they were alright. Even is this was a damned prank, he didn't want to lose the three.

"Ken was killed! They're coming, they're coming- oh my god, oh my god _help us_." Mark begged. Felix sighed shakily. If this was a prank then they would have stopped long ago.

"I'm sending people out right now, try to calm down and keep quiet. Light a flare so the patrol can see you." Felix said, he was about to hang up when Marzia grabbed Felix's arm. "Listen." She whispered.

A soft whispering was heard behind Marks quickening breath.

" _We'RE comInG, kJELLbeRG._ "

Felix froze in place as Mark whimpered, then everything suddenly went quiet on the other line. Marzia looked at Felix, the worry from before was covering her usually happy face.

" _PLEASE SAVE US!_ "


	2. Chapter 1

A cold breeze was what Felix woke up too, he shivered violently and he couldn't feel his body. All of it was numb. The only thing he _did_ feel was the wetness of . . . snow.

His brows furrowed slightly. _Snow? In August?_ He thought, but it didn't last long when a stronger breeze came through. He struggled to keep open his eyes, but it was pitiful effort. He felt weak, and despite the wet cold he was comfortable laying in the snow. He didn't know how he got there, he didn't know where he was or where Marzia was. He didn't know if Mark and his patrol was saved, he didn't even remember what happened. Felix whimpered as his body began to sting.

He breathed slowly and heavily, chest heaving up and down. A helpless feel filled him, the helplessness showing in his eyes. How did he get here. . .? He wanted to know desperately, but no one provided an answer. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of being alone to die. He was just with Marzia, surrounded by humans that knew him, admired him, and now he was alone and didn't know if he was safe. He breathing became slower, the cold starting to get to him if it hadn't before.

Just as he was about to give up, a silhouette appeared a few meters away.

Felix woke to feel warmth. Warm water being poured over his head, and a hand. . .or something. . .pressed against his forehead so the water didn't get in his face. He heard the soft muttering of talking as his eyes slowly opened, he groaned softly when a sharp pain shot through his leg. He heard a soft laugh.

"I'm glad you're awake, Doll-Face." He heard a woman, with a surprisingly deep voice, say. He looked up as the hand was moved away from his forehead, it revealed a brunette with lace stringing through her bangs. The woman had bright violet eyes as well, a brownish black bordering it. She had a charming smile, but something about her was off. She made him uneasy. "Now, just sit in here, my wife is making you some tea to help warm you up. You know Antarctica isn't exactly safe, right?"

Felix furrowed his brows, "A-Antarctica? How was I dropped off. . ." He trailed off and looked around for a clock, he found one in the corner of the room.

 _August 28th, 2506_

Two days after patrol 20013 was sent out. _What the hell?_ He thought and looked up at the woman, she had said something before but he hadn't paid any attention.

"Who are you?" Felix asked, she shrugged.

"Who are you?" She shot back. Felix grimaced, clenching his hands into fists.

"Just answer my question, please." He sighed shakily. The woman raised a brow.

"Why should I, Doll-Face?" She asked. Felix tried to growl in annoyance, but a soft whimper was what came out. She laughed gently and shook her head, "Alright, alright, I'm Minx. Now who are you?"

"I'm Felix Kjellberg, I'm supposed to be where Austria used to be." He replied. Minx raised her brows in shock. She muttered something under her breath and raced out of the room, calling for her wife in a terrified voice.

"We have to send him to Cryaotic, Krism! He's one of _them._ " He heard Minx say.

"What do you mean, _them?_ That's impossible, they're rare Minx. Cry and I are the only ones I know of, and I would have known if he was." Whom he expected was Krism replied. Confusion filled him as they continued.

"But he's a grey-eyed, I swear Krism, he's a Kjellberg as well. J-Just go look at him!" Minx said, and seconds later a shorter brunette walked into the room. Felix flinched when he saw her red eye. _A-A native Ealilian?_ He thought with dread.

Native Ealilian's were rare, dangerous, and would kill World Immigrants on sight. And Felix knew he was an immigrant, he was from Sweden, so he feared that she would. . .kill him. The smaller brunette looked at him in confusion before stalking toward him and grabbing his chin harshly.

Felix looked into her eyes, the deep brown one she had was slowly turning red. In her red eye, her pupil kept going from small to big until they finally formed a cross. Her other eye turned completely red, a cross as her pupil as well.

A sudden pain surrounded his eyes, the worst in his temples, and he gasped. Biting into his lip, he scooted back against the tub wall and pulled his face away from Krism. He groaned in pain as he held his head, digging his nails into his skin as the pain got worse. Finally he screamed and tried to stand, but it felt as if the water was forcefully holding him down.

"Felix calm down you're al-!"


End file.
